


It’s My Job

by BrandNewWings



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Rin, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Minato is Team Dad, Never enough, Obito needs a Hug, Omega Obito, Protective Kakashi, Team Minato-centric, Uchiha Obito Lives, inspired from a scene I rewatched in Supernatural, not enough hurt Obito and angry protective Kakashi, the pleasure is angst and watching Kakashi fret over his dumb mate, this was written for my own guilty pleasure, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: “ Kakashi sees the Shinobi punch a hole through Obito’s chest with a jutsu hauntingly similar to his own. He captures every second that Obito falls to his knees and sits back on his heels. How blood erupts from his lips. The teen’s arms go slack by his sides, weapon forgotten in the pool of red. The Shinobi who struck Obito approaches and is about to finish him off, but Kakashi wouldn’t allow it. “- Obito gets severely wounded during a mission, and Kakashi goes into a panic.





	It’s My Job

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Supernatural earlier because sentimentality, you know, and THAT scene came on. So here’s this.
> 
> Honestly, this is probably so fast paced at the end but eh. 🤷♀️

Blood. Everywhere was blood. Crimson swirling and splattering to the ground. The wet squelches from the body nauseate those around to hear it. A huge, gaping hole through an Uchiha’s diaphragm. Gurgling followed by more blood flows from Obito’s lips.

He falls on his knees and slumps back against his heels. Everything is moving in slow motion for himself yet everyone else is speeding by in various hues of colors. All scents merge into one, indecipherable. He hears the thumping of an approaching enemy Shinobi - the one who injured him. Obito doesn’t have to tilt his head up to see the rogue before him, kunai at the ready. The teen hears a distant shriek of his name. Warm liquid splashes on his head. Without the goggles on, the substance seeps into his eyes and stings.

Knees plant themselves in front of Obito. Hands grasp either side of Obito’s face, swiping hair out of it repeatedly. Dark eyes look into his pleadingly. The other teen’s lips are moving, but Obito can’t understand what’s being said. There’s a ringing in his ear that’s getting higher in pitch. The higher it gets, the more exhausted the teen becomes.

Obito’s eyes start to close and that freaks the other teen out. They start shouting and doing procedures to drag Obito back to consciousness, but it’s futile.

-

Kakashi sees the Shinobi punch a hole through Obito’s chest with a jutsu hauntingly similar to his own. He captures every second that Obito falls to his knees and sits back on his heels. How blood erupts from his lips. The teen’s arms go slack by his sides, weapon forgotten in the pool of red. The Shinobi who struck Obito approaches and is about to finish him off, but Kakashi wouldn’t allow it.

The silver-haired alpha finishes off his own enemy nin and slashes the rogue towering over his mate.

The shinobi topples to the ground, dead. His blood spews onto Obito. Kakashi hurries to the Uchiha and grasps his head.

“Hey. Hey, Obito. Come on. Stop messing around,” Kakashi forces a smile despite his mask. He sniffed and could smell Obito’s scent fading into the background of blood. The alpha wipes Obito’s hair out of his face to get a better look at him. He’s so pale with eyes glassy and lazing around to different points. The sharingan has long since faded away into charcoal black irises. “All that blood is gonna make you cry.”

Obito’s gaze slowly slides back to Kakashi, but it’s clear that he doesn’t really see him.

“Hey, I’m gonna take care of you. It’s gonna be okay. It has to be. This happens to other people, but not you - never you,” Kakashi’s hands tremble. “So, I’m going to fix this. That’s my job, right? As an alpha, I’m supposed to take care of my pain in the ass, dead last omega?” Kakashi jokes. He tries putting pressure on the wound but it’s no use at all. Obito’s eyes grow dim and start to shut. “Obito...? Obito. Obito! Hey! Don’t you dare! You hear me!? Don’t you dare close your eyes! The mission isn’t over yet. You have a job to do! We’re gonna patch you up, and you’ll be good as new. Obito. Obito!”

Kakashi snarls. He smacks Obito’s cheek and performs some sternum rubs to rouse him awake with no results. The Uchiha’s body goes lax against Kakashi’s. He can feel Obito’s blood soak into his clothes. He can smell his mate’s blood so strongly. There’s so much of it that it’ll never be scrubbed clean.

“No...,” Kakashi says in denial. “No-no-no-no-no-no. Obito,” Kakashi holds Obito close and buries his face into the side of Obito’s head. He breathes in Obito’s scent as a last ditch effort to keep it together. To keep the inevitable away a second longer. “Oh god, no.” Tears trickle down Kakashi’s cheeks. “Obito!”

There’s a flash of yellow that startles Kakashi. Another alpha and a beta. Kakashi holds Obito closer with a protective growl.

“Easy there, Kakashi. It’s just me and Rin,” Minato places a firm hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. The gesture hardly relaxes Kakashi. “Let Rin see to Obito’s wounds.”

Kakashi refuses to loosen his hold on Obito. When Rin approaches them, Kakashi snarls and snaps his teeth at her.

“Kakashi!” Minato chastises.

“Don’t touch him!” Kakashi’s voice is rough.

Minato can understand Kakashi’s turmoil as a fellow alpha and the shame and anger of not being able to protect your mate, but Kakashi isn’t helping things. All rationality is leaving him and being replaced with primal instincts.

“Kakashi, he’ll die if his wounds aren’t taken care of immediately,” Rin explains. “He’s precious to us too!”

Kakashi whines in anguish. He wants to curl around Obito and lick his wounds until they heal. His mate is getting colder no matter how much body heat Kakashi is offering him.

Rin goes to grab Obito again but stops. Kakashi lets out another warning growl.

“Kakashi, let him go,” Minato says in a low voice. The grip on the teen’s shoulder tightens. He doesn’t dare to physically force Kakashi to let go of Obito. It could make the situation worse. Both alphas hold an intense glare that Rin struggles not to shy away from. Eventually, Kakashi submits and lets the Beta take Obito away from him.

She gets to work immediately.

-

They end up having to go back to Konoha for immediate care for Obito. Kakashi paced around until Rin couldn’t take it anymore and yanked him down into the seat beside her. She was forced to sit out on the operation. The wound was beyond her capabilities and was left to Tsunade to treat. Minato had to return to finish their mission.

All of them were scared for Obito - the omega of their little pack. If he died, everything would fall apart for them. Obito is Kakashi’s world and mate, Rin’s best friend and confidant, and Minato’s precious student and pup - they all are. Losing the omega in any pack has devastating consequences for those left behind. Team Minato are already feeling the effects.

The operation took several hours before Obito was placed in a room. Kakashi was there before anyone could say anything. He was searching him for any overlooked wounds and signs of discomfort. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished. From there, the alpha sat beside the omega, carding a hand through his black hair. Kakashi was content to be able to properly look after Obito like this. The heart monitor is music to his ears. He buries his face in Obito’s hair and relaxes for the first time since the mission began.

A few tears creep at the corners of his eyes.

“Safe,” Kakashi mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! 
> 
> BrandNewWings


End file.
